Tomorrow
by TeamOlivia
Summary: This is what i would have liked to see in the finale of season 3. i rated it M just in case i decided to keep writing.
1. Tomorrow

**So this is my idea of how the season finale should have ended. Feel free to leave me any comments good or bad. I'm still new at this writing stuff but I have so many ideas and don't know what to do with them. Thanks for reading BTW I don't' own SCANDAL. Im just obsessed with it ****J**

"So what are you going to do?" His green eyes stared at her.

"I just need one minute." She breathed as she slammed the door in his face.

"Olivia, you can't keep this a secret forever. Let me in. Let's talk about this."

"Leave me alone, Jake." She dropped to the floor, sobs escaping her full lips.

She picked up her phone and dialed his number. She knew it by heart.

"Hi." He was smiling. She could hear it in his voice. He was happy to hear from her like always but she couldn't speak.

"Livvie? Livvie, what's wrong? Where are you?" He was nervous. She was never speechless. Something had to be very wrong. "Tom!" He yelled. "Yes Sir?" "Get the car ready. We are going to Ms. Pope's apartment."

Ten minutes later, there was a knock on the door. She didn't bother to move. It was unlocked. He would figure it out. Like clockwork, she heard several footsteps in her apartment. Secret service was sweeping the place. Then there was a knock on the bathroom door.

"Livvie. Come out. Talk to me. Are you ok? Why is everything in boxes?"

"You shouldn't be here. You can't be here." She replied shaking her head. Tears threatening to spill once again.

"I'm not leaving until we talk so unless you want me to spend the night, I suggest-" He heard the lock click. He turned the knob pushing the door open and his eyes widened.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean fo-" before she could finish, he grabbed her in his arms and hugged her tightly as she broke down. He took in the scene and everything started to click. The whole sink was covered with pregnancy tests and they all had little [+]. He couldn't breathe.

"How long have you known?" He asked.

"4 days." She cried. He grabbed her face and forced her to face him. He was smiling. "Why are you smiling?"

"The woman I love is pregnant with MY child. Why wouldn't I be smiling?"

"Fitz, this is not a fairytale. You are married. Your father raped your wife and now you feel obligated to stay with her. There is no reason to smile. I am pregnant with your child because you had an affair and we were reckless! I'm supposed to be the fixer but yet I'm the problem! This child is not a blessing! It could ruin you. You are the President of the United States and your MISTRESS IS PREGNANT!" She followed him as he walked around her living room looking through boxes and staring at the furniture she covered with protective plastic. "Fitz, are you even listening to me?"

"It's a girl. She's tan, with your eyes and my hair. Her name is Addison Monroe Grant." His smile persisted. She rolled her eyes frustrated. "Why is everything in boxes?"

"I'm leaving." The smile finally disappeared from his handsome face. She cringed. "I can't stay here. It's too much, Fitz. I did my job. You won the election. You got 4 more years."

"You're not going anywhere. You are pregnant with my child and we are going to raise her TOGETHER. We are getting married and hopefully in another year adding a sibling for our beautiful baby girl." There were tears in his eyes now. "Winning this election came at a price. I lost my son, Livvie. My first born. I'm still mourning but you just gave me the best news. I lost one child and I am gaining another, with the love of my life."

"Fitz, don't-" He walked towards her and she stepped back until her back hit the wall. "don't-" He stood towering over her peering into her eyes. "don't do this. Nothing good can come from this. You should go." She was whispering now.

"I'm not going anywhere until you promise me that you won't leave." He was serious. His face was full of hurt and concern. "I can't afford to lose you Livvie. I need you. I love you." She shook her head as tears filled her eyes. At least promise me that you will stay until tomorrow. We need to talk. Hear me out. Give me tomorrow to make my plea."

"Fine. Tomorrow. But then I'm gone. There's nothing left to say after tomorrow."

"Tomorrow then." He smiled as he caressed her cheek with his hand. He kissed her forehead and walked out the front door. She collapsed on the couch exhausted from the days emotional events.

"Tom. Have Daniel stand guard at Ms. Pope's tonight. She is not to leave the house. He can get her anything she wants but she is not to leave this apartment. Understood?" He meant every word. He had just lost his son and he wasn't about to lose the only person who could help him get through it. She was having his baby and he would do whatever it took to keep her and their unborn child within reach.

"Yes sir."

He headed toward the oval office and was surprised to see Louise still there. "Louise. What are you still doing here?"

"I have a few things I still have to take care of then I'll be leaving for the evening sir."

"Can you call my lawyer and have him meet me here tomorrow morning at 7 am?"

"Sir. You have a speech to give on live tv at 8:30."

"I am aware. Clear my schedule from 9 am. Im taking the day off tomorrow. And Louise, this meeting is between us. It does not go on my official schedule."

"yes sir."

He walked into the oval and sat at his massive desk. He put his feet up and clasped his hands behind his head. He sighed and closed his eyes. He pictured Olivia 8 months pregnant and glowing. Their baby shower he wanted to surprise her with at their home in Vermont. His smile was wide. He called Tom into his office.

"Can you make sure Marine One is ready at 11 am tomorrow? Ms. Pope and I will be flying to Vermont and staying the weekend. Make sure there is a suitcase ready for her with everything she will need for the trip."

"Yes sir."


	2. Perfection

**_A/N: Just a little bit about me before you get into this chapter. I am 100% Olitz. But to be 110% honest, I do feel like Liv feels something for Jake. I'm not sure what but I think she does. I wanted to try and do it justice bc I don't necessarily hate Jake but I damn sure don't want him with Liv. Ok. That's all Happy reading –J._**

"Addison Monroe Grant." Addison, after his favorite town in Vermont. She was in awe of the beautiful little girl she held in her arms.

6lbs 7oz and 19 inches long. Her hair was dark brown, curly and thick just like his. As Addison opened her eyes for the first time, Olivia gasped. They were the most gorgeous shade of blue she had ever seen and she had only seen it once before. Fitz. Tears filled her eyes as she realized she was alone. She had walked away, yet again, because her feelings for him overwhelmed her senses. Now here she was on the happiest day of her life, holding the life they had created, naming her what he wanted her to be named but he was gone.

"I'm sorry sir but I cannot let you in."

"Are you kidding me? Is he in there? Is that why? Olivia!"

She slowly opened her eyes, taking a minute to realize where she was. Her chest was heaving and her eyes swollen. She had been sleeping on the couch for, from what she can tell, several hours and her dream seemed so real. She sat up as the loud voices continued.

"Can you at least ask her if she wants to see me?" that was Jake. She sighed as she heard Daniel's firm stoic voice reply "Ms. Pope is not to be disturbed."

She walked to the door and opened it. "It's ok Daniel." She smiled as she shook her head thinking about how Fitz had put Daniel there to ensure she was there "tomorrow".

Jake walked into her apartment and saw everything still in boxes. Their plan was still in motion.

"What the hell is going on Liv? Why is there a secret service agent outside your door?"

"Jake." She looked at him with sad eyes. "I can't leave with you."

"Olivia. What's wrong?" He walked towards her but she held out her hands to stop him.

"This. This is what's wrong." She pointed between herself and Jake

"How is this wrong? Olivia, I love you. We could be good together. You haven't even given us a real chance." He was frustrated now. She could tell.

"I love him." She whispered. Tearfully she turned to face him. "I love him."

He shook his head. "You could love me too. If you let him go, we could-" He leaned against the wall with his eyes closed.

"I can't let him go, Jake. He's-" she paused.

"He is what? Perfect? Is that what you think? He killed 329 people? Remember that? He's what Liv? What are you trying to say?"

She gathered her emotions and spoke with conviction. "He's my everything. I can't breathe without him. I think about him 24/7. He's not perfect but neither am I. I am tired of living a lie. I keep running because I think it's what's best for him and Mellie and the country and me. But it's not. I can't outrun him. He's in my heart. And now a part of him is in my womb." She smiled as her hand grazed her still flat stomach.

He stared at her hard. Then he smirked. "I never had a chance, did i?"

She didn't respond.

"Tell me you don't feel anything for me. Tell me I don't mean anything to you. Tell me to leave. Tell me something Olivia."

"Goodbye Jake." She looked at him with tearful eyes again.

He walked towards the door. He paused with his hand on the knob. "If I walk out this door, I won't come back Olivia."

She stared at him but said nothing.

He opened the door but he couldn't move.

She looked up wondering why she didn't hear the door close. She smiled.

It was Fitz.

"Jake." Fitz spoke looking directly at Olivia. "Did you need something?"

"Mr. President." Jake returned. "No sir. There isn't anything here for me." He looked at Olivia once more before turning and getting on the elevator.

"Are you alright?" Fitz asked. "What happened with Jake?"

"What happened to tomorrow?" she smiled.

"It is tomorrow." He laughed. She glanced at the clock. 12:03 am.

She laughed. "So you didn't trust Daniel enough to watch me until at least sunrise?"

"Oh,I trust Daniel. It's you I do not trust Olivia Pope. You can be very persuasive."

She sat down on the couch and patted the empty space next to her. "We need to talk."

"Oh boy, Am I in trouble?" He smirked as he sat beside her. He looked at her and realized she was deep in thought.

"Liv-" She cut him off before he could finish.

"I love you." He was stunned. He opened his mouth to speak but she put her hands to his lips "Let me finish."

"Fitz, we've been through so much but we are still standing. I don't want you to think that every time I've left you, it was easy for me. Even though we were both hurting, I was trying to do what I thought was best for EVERYONE involved in this messy situation. I am a fixer. That's my job. It's what I do. But I have always loved you. And only you." Tears threatened to line her cheeks but she held it together as best she could. "I want you to know that I love you. I don't say it often because I feel like there aren't words brave enough to express how I feel. It's a start though. I want you to understand that I am done running. If you still want this. I am in this with you. We'll be in this together. We can-"

He caressed her cheek finishing the sentence for her. "Stand in the sun."

"stand in the sun." she repeated. He pulled her in close and she rested her head on his chest. He inhaled her shampoo as tears filled his eyes. He was happy. She was in this with him. For real this time. They would figure it out together.

"Sir." It was Tom. "Sir."

Fitz tried to open his eyes but he was instantly blinded by the streaming sunlight. He covered his eyes as they adjusted.

"What time is it?" He asked groggily.

"6:30 am sir."

He was about to jump up until he looked around and reality set in. He saw her piano in the corner covered in plastic along with the other half of the couch they were occupying. Olivia was asleep soundly on his chest cuddled up. He smiled as he kissed her hair and whispered gently trying to wake her. "Livvie. Livvie wake up." She didn't move. He wiggled his way from under her then rested her upper body on the couch. She stirred a little but quickly fell back into her sound sleep. He knew she was exhausted so he decided to let her rest. He looked for something to write on and found a napkin on the kitchen counter. He left her a note.

_Livvie, be ready by 11 am._

_Breakfast will be here at 9_

_Dress comfortably and_

_Don't even think about packing_

_You are mine for the weekend_

_And I am going to spoil you_

_[and Addison] _

_-Fitz_

He snuck quietly out of the house.

About 2 hours later Olivia stretched out and opened her eyes. The sun was beaming as she looked at her clock. 8:52 am. She got up and walked to the front door. She looked through the peep hole and saw nothing. Daniel was gone. She smiled.

As she walked back through the living room, she saw the napkin on the coffee table. She picked up the note and read it. Her smile widened with every word until her cheeks hurt. "Guess I was wrong. He is perfect."

A knock came moments later. She took the breakfast platter from the delivery guy and tipped him an additional $50. She was feeling generous this morning. As soon as she opened the dish, she bolted for the bathroom. She hunched over the toilet knowing she would throw up. But she didn't. She gathered herself and took a warm shower. She imagined herself being 6 months pregnant with a round full belly and laughed. She was going to be someone's mother? It sounded crazy!

Once Olivia was dressed. She started unpacking boxes. She heard the door open and turned her head shocked. "Mr. President." She smiled "You would think you pay bills the way you let yourself in." He laughed.

"Maybe we can arrange that. I should have a key because you'll be seeing a lot more of me."

"You are the most powerful man on the planet and you can't get a key for my apartment?"

"I could but it would be illegal." They laughed.

"Livvie, what are you doing? I said you are not to lift a finger this weekend. And that starts now." He took the plate from her hand and placed it on the counter. "Let's go." He grabbed her hand and led her to the car.

"And just where are we going?" She asked

"On a date. Our first official date."

She smiled. Could he be anymore perfect?


	3. Vermont

_CH 3_

**A/N: I'm sorry if I wasn't clear in the last chapter. I am still new to this writing stuff and didn't think anyone would be interested in my crazy ideas. Everything in the last chapter was reality except at the beginning. Olivia was dreaming about the baby and was roused from her sleep by Jake arguing with Daniel. Hope that cleared everything up! –J **

**P.S the flashback is from s3 ep15 when Olitz was in the Oval n they cut to the next scene as he unzipped her slacks.**

"I don't want to wear a blind fold, Fitz!" Olivia laughed

They were about to descend and Olivia had no clue where they were headed. Fitz had done everything he could think of to keep this secret from her. As they landed, he opted to carry her off the plane and across the lush green grass. He rested her down on the sprawling stone patio. He removed the blindfold "surprise." He whispered in her ear.

She gasped and turned to look at him. "Fitz."

The last time they had been here, she had told him she would give him one hour. That one hour turned into an argument and them making love all night in front of the fire place. He slid open the glass door for her and she entered the house. It looked so different this time. There were no tarps or dust covering things. The house was warm and inviting. It was their house. He had it built for them. For their family. For their children. Where they would grow old together. She was overwhelmed. She ran to him and kissed him passionately, her fingers gripping his hair. He held her tight relishing the feeling of her small frame against him.

"This wasn't how I expected our first date to start. But I'll take it." They laughed. "Are you hungry?"

"Starving." She replied

Fitz grabbed a picnic basket that was sitting on the counter. It was filled with everything they needed for a picnic on the lawn.

"You thought of everything."

"I wanted our first date to be perfect. I've been on the phone since last night setting things in motion. We won't have to leave the house for the whole weekend. The fridge is stocked, your suitcase is in our bedroom." They headed outside, Olivia taking in the scenery while Fitz spread the blanket on the grass. They talked and ate their sandwiches. She laughed when he pulled out two wine glasses and filled them with grape juice. After their picnic, they went inside and Fitz gave her the official tour of the house. They never got around to it the first time he had brought her there.

They entered the master bedroom and Fitz paused. "Close your eyes. I have another surprise for you." Olivia sighed and looked at him suspiciously "close your eyes."

She closed her eyes slowly but she wasn't worried. She trusted him completely. "Is this going to be a constant theme for the weekend? You know I hate surprises." She said as he led her through the room. She heard him open a door and rushed to get her into position. "Okay. Open them"

She was in awe. In front of her was a massive closet filled with clothes. It was organized by color, with the white section taking up the most space. Blush, pale blues, light grays, nudes lined the walls of this mini room. There was an entire wall of shoes from boots to sandals, pumps to flats. In the middle there was an island with several drawers. The drawers were filled with everything from necklaces to earrings, bracelets and rings. There was a full wall glass display with several bags and a rack with scarves and belts. "Fitz-"

"Do you still hate surprises?" He asked grinning

"Yes. This must have cost you a fortune. How do you even know if any of this will fit me?"

"In case you forgot, I'm **_very_** familiar with your body." She blushed. Thinking about the last time they had made love.

**_Flashback: _**_"__I said 'fine.' Can we not discuss my kids right now?"_

_He kissed her and she smiled. He skillfully slid his hands under her jacket and found the zipper on her slacks. She held his face and devoured his lips as his fingers crept underneath the smooth fabric._

_"__Stop." She whispered against his now swollen lips. He replied by lowering his lips to meet her neck and whispering "No." He knew just how to drive her crazy. He licked his way from the most sensitive spot on her neck back up to her full lips and kissed her roughly. _

_"__I want you." He whispered as he took her bottom lip between his teeth. She moaned and kissed him harder. He backed her up to his desk. With a swipe of his free hand cleared it off. _

_"__Fitz—someone will come in." She said making no attempt to stop him._

_"__They have to knock first." He managed to get out between kisses. "Bend over."_

_And with that he pushed her pants from her hips and spun her around so her hands were on the desk. He slid her silk panties to the side and ran his finger up and down her slit. She was always so wet and he loved it. She dropped her head in ecstasy "God." She whispered as she tried to stifle a moan. He slid his finger inside. She pushed back into his hand forcing it deeper. Why was she so weak when it came to him? Before she could think of an answer to regain control of her thinking, he slid inside her with one long stroke. He growled "Livvie." feeling her walls contract and adjust to his size. She responded with a gasp. He stroked her again. She moaned. Loud. "Fitz!" His hand reached around to cover her mouth as he continued his movement without missing a beat. She bit his hand and he growled in response. She felt so good. Too good. His resolve was slipping and he began to move quicker. "Why are you so wet?" Both his hands traveled to her slim waist trying to steady her movement. "Olivia stop." He moaned. He tightened his grip on her hips and thrust hard. "Stop moving." He ordered with a slap to her ass. "Fitz!" she turned to look at him, her eyes filled with lust. "Don't look at me like that." He couldn't help himself. He started stroking faster and deeper. His hips moving rhythmically as she met his every thrust. He wanted her to feel every inch of his manhood. She belonged to him. Olivia gripped the desk tight as she felt her orgasm rising. He was right there with her. His face contorted with passion as her walls pulsated and liquid lust covered him. She cried out and he didn't care this time. His woman was pleased and he released his seed deep inside her moist walls. They stood, panting, each too tired to speak, let alone move. He kissed the arch in her back as he slowly slid out of her. She looked at him and laughed at the smug expression on his face while he leaned against the window._

_"__What?" He asked smiling_

_"__Nothing." She laughed. He could have this one. He was an amazing lover. The best she had ever had. _

_He fixed himself and helped her reassemble her garments. "I guess I should get back to work." She smiled walking towards him. Her eyes sultry._

_"__Olivia, stop looking at me like that." He scolded as she wrapped her hands around his neck playing with his curls. She pulled his face towards hers and kissed him. Her tongue slid slowly between his lips. He opened his mouth and welcomed her. His hands roamed her body and settled on her ass. He squeezed and she could feel him growing firm. "Good day, Mr. President." She whispered against his lips as she pulled away and walked toward the door._

_He smiled as he watched her walk away. "God, I love that woman."__** End flashback**_

After the tour was finished, they sat down for dinner. Fitz ordered food from his favorite Italian restaurant in Vermont. They laughed and fed each other, genuinely happy to enjoy uninterrupted time.

"Liv, there's something I need to talk to you about." He stated seriously

She swallowed hard. "Ok."

"I spoke with my lawyer this morning about a divorce."

She choked on her grape juice. "Are you out of your mind?!" she asked her voice hoarse from coughing. "You can't leave her. Your father raped her. It will ruin you."

"Here she is ladies and gentlemen. Olivia Pope the fixer." He smiles

"Fitz, I'm serious. What about Teddy and Karen? They just lost their brother and you want to leave them? You-"

"NO. I want to leave _Mellie_ not my kids. Liv, I've thought about this."

"Obviously you haven't. You need time to grieve as a family."

"I am grieving. But tell me something Liv. It's been 15 years. Why now? Why did she decide to tell you now? Why didn't she tell me?" He said angrily.

"I don't know the answer to that Fitz. That's something you will need to discuss with Mellie. People deal with rape in different ways. I guess her way of dealing was to push you away. I can't speak for her." She rubbed his hand.

He reached up and caressed her face. "I love you."

"I know Fitz. I love you too. But you need to take time to deal with situation in order for us to move forward."

"I will. I promise."


	4. Tell All

_Ch 4_

**_A/N: sorry I took so long to update. I didn't really know where I was taking this story. I want to let it be known that I don't personally feel like there is an excuse for Mellie keeping the rape a secret. But I'd give it a shot. Happy reading _****_J_**

"You wanted to see me Fitz?"

"Yes." He paused "Sit down Mellie. We need to talk."

Her eyes were wide as he stood from behind his desk and motioned toward the couch.

She sat down hesitantly. "What did you need to discuss?"

"I want a divorce." Fitz stated with a sigh

"Not this again." She rolled her eyes "I don't have time for this! My son is dead Fitz!"

"Listen Mellie. This isn't an argument. It's going to happen. We both need time to heal from this tragedy but that doesn't mean we need to do it together. This situation is toxic and you know it. We need to do what's best for Karen and Teddy."

"Fine Fitz. Whatever." She got up and walked toward the door.

"Why didn't you trust me, Mellie?" He asked sincerely

She stopped in her tracks and turned to face him. "What do you mean?"

"About Big Jerry." Her eyes grew wide.

"Fitz, I-" she started.

"I'm not looking for an apology Mel. I just want to know why you didn't trust me enough to tell me."

"It was never about you Fitz." She started to cry "It was about me. I felt so worthless and disgusting. I didn't want to live with myself. I even tried to kill myself after I found out I was pregnant." She wiped her tears and gathered herself. "But I'm never one to play the victim so I made a choice. And that choice was to use what I had to get where I wanted to go. When I said I've sacrificed everything for you, I meant it. My body, my career and basically my soul. I deserve to be where I am right now. And I did it all for you!" she spat. "Looking back now, it wasn't even worth it. You don't want me and my son is dead."

"Mellie, I need you to understand something. I would have been there for you with every fiber in my being. My father should have paid for what he did. No matter where you and I stand now, I apologize for his heinous acts. No woman deserves to go through what you went through. But you made the wrong choice. You chose to go through it alone. And it changed you. You made a choice to do something that would benefit YOUR career. That's the problem. When we got married, we became one. All you thought about was Mellie getting into the White House. And that is a decision I can't respect." He stared at her.

"What's done is done. I will sign whatever papers you want me too. I'm done fighting." She opened the door but turned to look at him "For what it's worth. I'm sorry."

He nodded.

He picked up the phone. "Secure Line please." He dialed Olivia's number.

"Hi." She answered

"Hi"

"How did it go?" She asked, her voice filled with concern

"Better than I expected." He sighed "I still don't have any answers but she agreed to the divorce."

"What exactly were you looking for Fitz?"

"I wanted to know why. Why a woman would chose to keep something like this from her partner and you know what she said to me? She did it to get into the White House! I'm not blaming her by any means for what happened but I do feel like she should take some responsibility for the fallout. If she had handled this situation normally by going to therapy things could have been different."

Olivia was silent.

"Liv?"

"Im here."

"I'm sorry. I'm not saying that I want things to be different. It's just that, for so long she has made me feel like our relationship failing was my fault. I've carried that guilty around for 17 years. Now come to find out it wasn't me after all. Well it wasn't completely my fault."

"It's understandable that you are upset with her. But you need to realize that she made a choice. Rape is a difficult situation that neither you nor I has gone through. We can't say for sure what we would do in a situation like that. Who knows where her mind was. What's done is done. There is nothing you can do about it now. Maybe you can both go to therapy to learn how to move forward."

"I don't need therapy. I'm ready to move forward with you. I have been in love with you since I first saw you. We have a family now."

"Fitz, you have a lot going on right now. You need to be emotionally stable. Not only for me but for Karen and Teddy. They need their dad right now. Family counseling will help you all work through this. Trust me. I believe that you want to be with me. And I feel the same way. I just don't want you to have a breakdown later on or regret moving so fast."

"Have I ever told you how incredible you are Olivia Pope?"

She laughed "Goodbye Fitz."

"Goodbye Olivia" He hung up smiling

Olivia sat on the couch in her apartment. There was a knock at the door. She opened it to see a hyperventilating Abby.

"Oh my God. There you are. Where have you been? Are you ok? Why didn't you call? Why would you leave like that? I was worried si-" She rambled.

"Abby! Take a breath!" Abby exhaled and frowned at Olivia.

"I need answers now Liv. What's going on with you? U never talk to me anymore. We're supposed to be friends. But you keep shutting me out. You don't have to go through everything alone you know. It's ok to ask for help." She choked out as tear threatened to spill over.

"Ok. Let's talk." Olivia said as she walked toward her kitchen. Abby followed watching Olivia grab a glass out of a box on the counter. "Wine?" Abby nodded. Olivia filled the glass with wine and grabbed herself a bottle of water. She put popcorn in the microwave and turned to face Abby. "What do you want to know?"

"Well for starters, where have you been?" Abby asked with her hand on her hips

"Vermont." Olivia replied as she grabbed a bowl for the popcorn

"Doing what?"

Olivia thought for a second before she answered. "relaxing." Abby scoffed

"You mean to tell me, the Olivia Pope who has a whole closet in her office because she can barely make it home to sleep, went on a vacation?"

"I did." Olivia poured the popcorn into the bowl and walked to the couch. Abby sat next to her.

"Who did you go with?" Abby asked with a smirk

"Next question." Liv shifted uncomfortably in her seat

"Must have been The President." She shook her head "What is it with you two? I mean I don't get it. You're beautiful, smart, successful, and have more balls than 90% of the men in this town. You can have any man in the world, yet you settle for being his mistress."

Olivia flinched at the harshness of her friend calling her a mistress. "Let's move on."

"Don't brush past this Liv. I have been more than loyal to you and I deserve to know."

"You wouldn't understand."

"I would if you would just tell me."

"I wouldn't even know where to start."

"There's no place like the beginning." Abby stared intently

Olivia sighed. "We met when I was working on his campa-"

"I know how you met Liv. I want to know how you fell in love with a married man."

"He fired me. I told him we all saw through his sham of a marriage. That it was clear to the American people that they were faking, and he fired me. Cyrus read him the riot act and he chased after me. He stopped me in the hall to apologize but something clicked. We got lost in each other's eyes. It was like I wasn't myself. We both tried to look away but we couldn't. Our breathing was in synch. It was like our hearts connected in that moment. Like our souls met and became one. I tried to stay away from him but it was hard to do since I was a go-to person on the campaign. We learned so much about each other yet neither of us crossed any lines. He spoke at a rally and they asked him about his marriage. He said 'The most honest thing I can say right now, is that I am a man in love, with an incredible woman.' The arena cheered and we made eye contact. It was then I knew he was talking about me." Her eyes filled with tears. We still tried to fight it. That night we were alone on an elevator and we were like magnets. My mind kept telling me no but my body kept moving towards him. He leaned in and the elevator door opened before our lips could meet. He looked back at me as he walked off the elevator and I felt like all the wind was sucked out of me. I knew then. It was fate." Abby was speechless.

"I'm so sorry." Abby rubbed Liv's shoulder "That was like something out of a movie."

Olivia chuckled "But it was real. I've beat myself up time and time again for being in this situation. I've tried to walk away but he wouldn't let me. He's tried to leave Mellie but I wouldn't let him. It was so complicated. I wanted to do what was best for the country instead of being selfish. But that meant hurting the man I loved and sacrificing our chance to be something great."

"Olivia, you deserve better than that. Your whole life has been about fixing people, helping other people out of sticky situations. You deserve to be happy with the man that you love."

"I know. That's why I'm done fighting to fix everyone else. It's time I took a break." They laughed together. "Well since I'm officially starting my break today. And you just happen to be at my house. You have the pleasure of helping me unpack all these boxes!"

"On one condition." Abby stated firmly

"I'm listening."

"Tell me more. This has been going on for YEARS and I want to know EVERY detail." She smiled triumphantly

Olivia laughed. "Ask away."


	5. It's A

_Ch 5_

_It's a_

_4 months later_

Olivia was just starting to show and Fitz was obsessed with her mini bump.

"Fitz, cut it out. You're staring again." She laughed as she let him in the front door.

"I thought u couldn't get any prettier but every day you prove me wrong." He charmed. Olivia blushed and walked toward her bedroom with Fitz not too far behind.

"What am I going to wear?" She asked while sliding her white silk robe off her body leaving her in just a bra and underwear as she browsed through her closet. Fitz sat on the edge of her bed admiring the view. She was slim, like always, but the bottom part of her stomach had begin to round out. Her belly button was no longer tucked all the way in. He stood up and wrapped his arms around her midsection. "You smell amazing." He spoke seductively in her ear. She turned around to face him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him gently on his lips and started fidgeting with his tie. "We are going to be late." He leaned in and kissed her neck "Ask me if I care." She laughed and tried to pull away but he gripped tighter. "You have two options." She spoke with a smile. "**Option 1**: You can have your way with me now and wait until I deliver to know the sex of the baby. **Option 2**: We get dressed now and make it to the appointment **_on time_** to find out the sex of the baby today." Fitz jaw dropped and she couldn't hold back her laughter.

"I'll take option 1! Since I already know we're having a girl!" he picked her up and tossed her on the bed. He kissed her roughly and made quick work of her bra. They both were in serious need of oxygen but neither seemed to care. She quickly undid his belt and his slacks slid to the floor. He stepped out of them never once letting go of her lips. She gripped his hardness through his boxers and he moaned into her mouth. He reached down and ripped her underwear off. "Fitz!" she yelled. He laughed. He hovered over her as she pushed his boxers down. He grabbed his erection and placed it against her wetness. He slid it up and down her slit a few times just to hear the moan escape her gorgeous lips. She bit his neck then used her tongue to soothe away the sting. In one thrust, he entered her. They moaned simultaneously. Him from the warmth of her wet core and her because of his fullness which she still hadn't gotten used to. He moved in and out of her slowly at first until she adjusted and was meeting his every thrust. "God!" she moaned against his neck. Her nails were digging into his back as she tried to control herself. He went harder and faster driving her crazy with passion. She pushed him off of her and climbed on top. "My turn." She said with a devilish smile on her face. He sat up against the headboard and she lowered herself onto him. She began to rock her hips using his shoulders for leverage. She kissed him and sucked on his neck while she rode him. Watching her face twisted in pleasure was making him lose control. He was slipping. He grabbed her waist to control her rhythm. He slid her petite frame up and down his length until they both climaxed in unison. "We're going to be late!" she yelled as she playfully slapped his chest. She ran to the bathroom on wobbly legs turning on the shower. "Can't we just reschedule?!" He yelled running after her.

An hour later they were on their way to the Dr. to get an ultrasound. Fitz grabbed her hand and kissed it. "In 4 months we are going to be parents. I've waited years for this." He beamed. She smiled. "Me too, Fitz."

"Did you drink enough water?" The tech asked as Olivia laid on the table. "I sure hope so because my bladder is about to burst!" They all laughed. Fitz stared intently while the tech put gel on Olivia's abdomen and grabbed the ultrasound transducer. Olivia had butterflies.

"Ok. Let's get started. I'm going to take a few measurements then we can get to the fun stuff." Liv and Fitz watched the screen fascinated. They were amazed at how much it had grown since the last ultrasound. "So do we want to know the sex of the baby?"

Olivia laughed at Fitz' pouting face. "Please Livvie?"

"You are so spoiled. Yes we want to know." Fitz face lit up with anticipation. The tech moved around showing them different things on the baby. They watched the baby move all over the place. "Ok. Little Person. I need you to cooperate." She moved around looking for the genitals but the baby was too quick. "Are you feeling any of this movement?"

Olivia shook her head. "Sometimes I feel something that feels like butterflies but that's it."

The tech laughed. "Daddy put your hand right here." She positioned Fitz hand on the side of Olivia's belly. She pushed the probe towards the baby's foot and they saw Olivia's stomach jump. "Oh my God! That felt so weird!" Fitz was amazed. He felt his baby kick. "Give it a bit more time. The baby will get bigger and stronger. Soon you'll be wishing you couldn't feel it."

Finally the baby settled down enough for the tech to get a good look between the legs. "Ladies and Gentlemen, we have a…. **GIRL**!" Fitz couldn't believe it. A little girl.

"Livvie, we're having a girl." He looked at her with tears in his eyes. "I was right." She laughed. "Yes, Fitz. We're having a girl!" Fitz put his hand on her stomach again "Hello Addison. Mommy and Daddy can't wait to meet you."


End file.
